1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to multi-chip modules and other similar electronic microcircuitry and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention concerns a multi-chip module comprising a low-temperature co-fired ceramic substrate having a first side on which are mounted active components and a second side on which are mounted passive components, wherein this segregation of components allows for hermetically sealing the active components with a cover while leaving accessible the passive components, and wherein the passive components are secured using a reflow soldering technique and are removable and replaceable so as to make the multi-chip module substantially programmable with regard to the passive components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many electronic systems include microcircuits designed for a specific product application. Unfortunately, both the active components and the passive components of such a microcircuit must typically be irreversibly committed to a particular design early in the microcircuit's development cycle. As a result, if one or more of these components of the original design do not produce desired results, a new design cycle must be initiated.
A multi-chip module (MCM) is a type of microcircuit, and typically includes a number of active components, such as, for example, integrated circuits (ICs), transistors, and diodes, and a number of passive surface mount components, such as, for example, capacitors, resistors, inductors, or memory modules, electrically interconnected with high-density lines. The active components are typically interconnected by wire bonding to ceramic substrates (MCM-C), laminate substrates (MCM-L), or deposited thin film substrates (MCM-D). Both the active and the passive components are typically mounted on one side of the substrate so as to be intermingled in a non-segregated manner, and then hermetically sealed beneath a cover.
Unfortunately, prior art MCMs suffer from a number of problems and disadvantages, including, as mentioned, that both the active and the passive components, being sealed beneath the cover, are substantially inaccessible. As a result, where the design is later determined to be flawed, the MCMs cannot be modified to a new design and must be discarded. Furthermore, intermingling the active and the passive components can result in longer electrical interconnections which results in a correspondingly slower processing speed.
Due to the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the art, a need exists for an improved microcircuit that better facilitates efficient and convenient design, testing, and modification.